lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biomechanical Beginnings (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Biomechanical Beginnings '''is the first level of the BIOMECHA Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: A New BIOMECHA The film's intro is depicted in LEGO form. However, instead of depicting the Iron Beasts' gigantic massacre on the city, it instantly goes to Mahoganer looking through his telescope and finding an unidentifiable Biomecha. Know goes to find him, but is told by Mahoganer to be careful. After the cutscene, you gain control of Know, who is surfing down a ruined bridge. All you can do here is collect studs. To maximize your stud count, aim for the springs. Mahoganer joins the team when Know ends his trip down the bridge. Fight the Spidermatons in the area and save the collection of studs for when your multiplier is built up. Use the bricks from where Know landed to build a tiny tank. Let it drive around as it leaves paths of studs behind it. You can smash it once for additional studs. Use the bricks uncovered while fighting the Spidermatons to free the Robosaur. The build makes a harmless Spidermaton that scares the Robosaur, throwing it's rider off. The Search For Paise's Swords Know convinces Paise he is friendly, however, Paise has no weaponry, so Know accompanies him to find them. They go through more ruins, and the gameplay is the same as before. However, there are valves you turn which kill force field Spidermatons; the first one is poisoned by gas, the second is crushed by a cube (involving a push block puzzle rather than a valve), and the third is electrocuted. You eventually make it out of the ruins, and end up in a landfill. There, you find Paise's swords, as well as a discarded rocket. Then, the boss battle with Bombeim starts. A brief cutscene happens where Paise is told to go in a tunnel by Know, and promptly does so. The boss fight with Bombeim is fairly easy, as he only has eight hearts, but you only get to deplete 7, as another cutscene appears where Know is defeated by Bombeim, and is beaten on the ground and bitten. Differences From the Film * The vast massacre scene is not included. * The first two scenes in the film (not counting the intro and massacre) are also not included for unknown reasons. * Vaksa was the one who told Know to go out from the Sanctuary rather than Mahoganer, Vaksa sent Know prior to Mahoganer finding Paisenuef, and most importantly, Vaksa sent Know to die (without Know's knowledge) in the movie. * The scenes prior to Know finding Paisenuef the second time are not included, nor is Paise's exploration of the metropolis, such as finding Likuta's symbols over the city and finding dead people. This scene was most likely not included because of Paisenuef finding a dead child and his parent. * Vaksa told Paisenuef of their history before him and Mahoganer went to rescue Know. * The level takes about fifteen minutes to beat, yet it goes through around 20 minutes of the film. Category:Levels Category:Biomecha Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Biomecha Levels